vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125380-hey-how-many-actually-plays-ws
Content ---- ---- Many of my friends have moved on and are now playing other games and mmo's and they won't be coming back, i already asked but no one has returned. Maybe the summer yes but seeing how good WS has been with advertisment i doubt it. Also how "exciting" drop 5 looks for us currently playing there is nothing really in it that will bring players back or atract more players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Especially in Wildstar, where even my guild roster tab can't reliably tell me who was on at what time. I've logged in to see my own characters haven't logged in for a week after switching characters. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's hilarious when I relog and when I look in guild roster it will say I've been offline for days or more... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- at level 50 | |} ---- in bns i do dungeon and such between 3am and 6am server time ^^ Even had a queue once to enter the server at midnight during the week. This was all after it went free to play. | |} ---- Not after drop 5 though, i wonder how all those pets will influence the fps >< | |} ---- As dps they will most likely not pop for you best is to make a premade group by asking people in zone chat to join your party. | |} ---- So just to test this I did /who. My results showed 50 players online, the issue was that there was 55 players listed in the near me tab of Thayd...Hopefully you see the contradiction there. | |} ---- the /who tool only shows up to 50 player when used, it can show up to 200 nearby but only 50 when doing a search, thats its intended purpuse, also more than 200 players nearby its fps dead on most machines | |} ---- The /who feature is truncated to prevent server load. Addon limitations =/= population estimate. | |} ---- Exactly. Using /who to determine if this game has a population or not is wrong. | |} ---- I'd ballpark it around 3-6k active players in NA. You can split the population up into raiders and non-raiders. The majority of raiding guild logs are all posted here: http://www.wildstarlogs.com/servers/34/. There are ~50 raiding guilds in NA, 50x20=1000 so roughly 1k +/- 200 raiders. I think the population of non raiders is likely higher, but not by too significant a factor... maybe 2:1 or 3:1 so I think my estimate is reasonable. Plus if feels about right given how many people you see active in game (source: I have 120 days played). | |} ---- ---- Oh, I just can't wait to see the new round of "BUT FINANCIAL REPORT SAYS BLAH" as the go-to forum argument. | |} ---- ---- What metrics do you prefer? | |} ---- Then again, if it's low, the counter-argument will be "it doesn't reflect the game's current status - wait until next quarter's financial report" - as it was with the last one. ;) I don't think that argument is going to end until Carbine either reports that they're changing the business model or that they've reached some milestone in number of subscribers. | |} ---- I'd love to see the actual prime-time concurrency numbers for Jabbit and Entity. | |} ---- yeah!! how dare people use actual facts and figures to support their arguments. dagnabbit this is the internet. Cat meme's or get the hell out! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Concurrency would be a thousand times more indicative of game population/health than the financial reports. | |} ---- ---- ---- Leveling..like from 6 weeks ago up unthil 2 weeks ago:) Jabbit EU I'm talking dungeon pop...NOT PVP BG POP!! Those would NEVER pop! | |} ---- ---- I too remember..And I too remember that there was actually more players on my server ...even as dominion...and I even leveled an alt all the way to level 15 by just pvp BG's.... Lets hope those days return when it goes F2p............ ;) But I do enjoy WS right now...and I do enjoy the friendly ppl in my guild:) | |} ---- Nobody is using that. | |} ---- I'm just copying off of Maru's FAQ. Please give suggestions. If there are no suggestions, please try to bring your server's community together. I can only give my perspective of Exile Entity, and other people's perspective of Jabbit. | |} ---- I already pointed it out there as well, that many points don't translate that simply. We use the zone chat or advice chat for groups, we also don't use any of the addons that help to make groups. For the community I was quite involve at Luminai getting players together but Jabbit isn't my server and it seems that no one is willing there to take things up. There is a pug raid circle in the making but not sure if that will work out. | |} ---- Oh dear, global channels are REALLY useful since you can multitask doing things with looking for groups for future things! I know entity had /z campaigns in thayd where people would advertise /chjoin lfg every few minutes or so. (probably should start this up again what with all the new players around) I really suggest someone taking up the mantle for advertising /chjoin global for you guys. (Tho I do recommend you split global from lfg from trade so you don't get too much spam) I can't say much about your pvp server. It really is a bummer. :T I know someone from warhound keeps TRYING TO STEAL entity owpvpers for their guild back on the pvp server, and they also do CX/AH transfer runs from entity to warhound. moderator edit: language Edited May 5, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- ---- ----